


All I Want For Christmas

by UnravelGh0ul



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnravelGh0ul/pseuds/UnravelGh0ul
Summary: Just some Reader/Negan fluff. Reader wants to make Christmas special for Negan.





	

You pulled the mince pies out from the oven and set them on the counter along with the cupcakes and cookies you’d also made. You were pretty proud of yourself, they’d come out looking yummy and they smelt delicious. As you glanced around your kitchen you winced internally from the mess you’d made. Flour coated nearly every surface and all the bowls and utensils you’d used to make them were piled up in the sink. You glanced over at the clock and knew Negan would be home soon after a stressful day of work. 

You knew you’d need to tidy everything up and it would then at least give the food a chance to cool down. You couldn’t wait to start decorating the cupcakes but they were too hot to do so just yet. You rinsed your hands off then went over to your speakers and connected them to your phone. Scrolling through youtube you found a playlist for Christmas songs and played it. You smiled to yourself as ‘Santa Baby’ began to play.

Your hips swayed to the music and you hummed along to it as you wiped down the kitchen counters and washed and dried everything up. Cleaning to music always made it a lot more fun and you really weren’t one for tidying. 

You’d spent the day decorating the house, covering it with tinsel and all sorts of decorations. You’d gone shopping earlier for decorations as there had been none in Negan’s home to your dismay. Apparently, the guy wasn’t all that much into Christmas and so you wanted to show him how much fun it could be, especially with you. Even you in the past couple Christmas’ you’d began to lose the spirit of it. It sucked so this year you really wanted to go all out, for both you and Negan’s sake. 

You finished cleaning before you knew it and Mariah Carey’s voice began to flow from the speakers and of course you had to sing along. You got out the icing and sprinkles and began decorating the cupcakes. Your first few tries at making a santa looking cupcake were awful but you were having fun, so much so that you didn’t hear the front door open and close as Negan got home.  
“I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true, baby all I want for Christmas is yoooou,” you sung loudly, swaying your hips. You almost jumped out of your skin when you felt hands on your waist and you turned around to see Negan looking at you with an amused expression on his face.

“You’ve been busy today,” he said with a chuckle and you shrugged, a faint blush colouring your cheeks.

“Is that a complaint?” you questioned, arching a brow at him.

He gave you his signature cocky grin and shook his head. “Hardly, Doll,” he said then reached behind you to grab one of the cupcakes. He looked at the terrible looking Santa and arched a brow at you. “I hope it tastes better than it looks,” he said then took a bite out of it, a few crumbs sticking in his scruff and you giggle, brushing them from his face. 

He’d told you once that he had been thinking about going clean shaven but you were having none of that. You loved his salt and pepper beard. He just looked so damn handsome with it, though you knew without a doubt that he’d be just as handsome without it. You just preferred he keep it so he did at your request. 

“How’s it taste?” you asked, hoping it was good. You were a terrible cook but you liked to think you were good at baking.

“Awful,” he said but he was grinning so you knew he was only teasing. You smacked his chest lightly.

“Asshole,” you said, sticking your tongue out at him. 

“Put that back or I’ll bite it off,” he said teasingly and you quickly pulled your tongue back in your mouth and looked at him innocently, making him scoff. He set the cupcake down on the counter before he pressed you up against it, hands resting on either side of you, trapping you. You looked up at him. 

“What do you want for Christmas?” you asked softly, fingers playing with the red scarf around his throat that you’d gotten for him last year. He wore it more often than not and you loved seeing him wearing it, almost as if it were your way of claiming him, marking him as yours. You knew he used to be a womanizer when you’d met him but somehow you’d caught his attention and now you were the only one he wanted. 

“All I want for Christmas is you,” he sang which made you laugh. You wrapped your arms around his neck and smiled up at him.

“What? You want me to wait under the tree wearing nothing but a little bow?” you teased and bit your lip, looking coy.

“Fuck yeah. That’d be the best Christmas present a guy could fucking have,” he said and let his gaze wander up and down your body before resting on your lips. He grabbed you buy the hips then lifted you up onto the counter. Your legs automatically spread as he settled his body between them. His hands went to your thighs, pushing up your dress to reveal more of your bare legs.  
“Is that a candy cane in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” you said playfully, wrapping your legs around his waist and pulling him closer.

He smirked down at you and his hands came up to cup the sides of your face. “Oh I’m real fucking happy to see you, sweetheart,” he said and then pressed his lips to yours.  
The kiss was slow and sweet, the two of you taking your sweet time just enjoying each others lips. You loved kissing Negan, his lips were soft and he knew just how to kiss you. It was almost unfair how addicting his kisses were and you were so damn happy that you were the one he was kissing and not someone else.

When he pulled back you instantly missed the pressure of his lips on yours. He smiled softly, brushing his thumbs over your cheeks and you smiled back at him.

“I love you,” He murmured softly then kissed you again.

“I love you too,” you mumbled against his lips.

"I love you more," he said, nipping at your lips.

You pulled back with a smirk. "I love you the most," you said and he narrowed his eyes at you.

"We gonna fight about this?" He said, raising his brows.

You shrugged, attempting to look innocent. "Probably."

"We gonna have to take this upstairs?" He said and you looked at him.

"Most definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Was just a quick little thing I wrote after listening to All I Want For Christmas by Mariah Carey  
> Also sorry for any misspellings or typos!


End file.
